


Oak and Ice

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Ice, Metaphors, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oak leaf falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the 'Refusal' prompt on Fan Flashworks, [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/385406.html)
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri and Zana for encouragement and sanity-checking.
> 
> Image is from [ this page.](http://epod.usra.edu/blog/2015/04/oak-leaf-in-lake-ice.html)

* * *

An oak leaf falls on ice, edges red and ragged. Frozen fast, no breath of wind to tug at curled tips caught. But steadfast, fragile membranes hold, defiant color keeps the sky in view, as sunlight melts the ice below; thus cradled cold, the leaf endures, where branch would long be lost. 

Will Spring see only emptiness? Or might a hand that acorns know reach forth, and careful warm the brittle, tattered thing so near entombed, and draw it forth to cherish? What hope remains, if oaken strength doth fail? 

Memory will hold, as acorns grow, stone and water know.

* * *

* * *


End file.
